pandora_voxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind-Up God
Wind-Up God (カミサマネジマキ Kamisama Nejimaki) is the 6th song in the series. It was given the subtitle 「少年は無垢すぎた」(The boy was too innocent). This song features Maki Tamagawa. Background : This song tells the story of Maki-chan and how she gave out wishes. At first the response is positive and she gives out wishes to whoever wants them. Later, the public turn their back against her and call her 'A great villian, driving people mad with miracles'. At the end she gives up and stops. This song has over 1200000 on NND and is also featured in the VOCALOID hall of legends. Story : Maki Tamagawa has become a 'Wind-up God' through the Pandora Voxx (the cube that appears in most of the PVs) and in order for her to stay as a God she needs to grant wishes, hence she is wound-up by wishes. Maki and the people whose wishes she granted are initially happy, as everything goes well, but all the wishes Maki grants end up having unwanted and catastrophic side-effects. However, when Maki is approached by people whose wishes have been granted by her, who appear tormented by the results of their wishes. Maki chooses not to listen to them, labelling their misfortune as 'inevitable' and begins to see the Pandora Voxx as an object that is too tempting to mankind and that has led to a 'flood of wishes', desensitising Maki. : As more and more of the granted wishes end in disaster, Maki is labelled as 'a great villain' who has been 'driving people mad with miracles'. However, Maki sees all the problems associated with her powers as being the faults of the wish-makers, making 'meaningless' wishes like 'disappearing, becoming transparent (Invisible), making predictions (Life Cheating Game), or trying to reset (Life Reset Button)'. : Later on, most likely around the time Reincarnation takes place, Maki begins doubting herself, and realises that she has become empty and that she was disillusioned when she originally created the Pandora Voxx, as she always knew deep down that something so seemingly perfect wouldn't work as well as intended. She starts to blame herself for all the tragedies caused by the Pandora Voxx, and even though she believes that the current world is full of sin, 'it's dear' to her. : Before the world becomes corrupted by her godly powers, she cries out for someone to "kill me". Maki loses her grip on the situation, saying she 'can't take this anymore'. So, to end what she started, she stops granting wishes. Whether she dies or not is unclear, but she certainly loses her powers. Trivia *It is track 5 on PANDORA VOXX, whereas t is track 3 on PANDORA VOXX -complete-. *On PANDORA VOXX -reboot- it is sung by Gero. *This song was not featured on PANDORA VOXX Disk 2, but was remixed into a western type of song on PANDORA VOXX -reboot- disk 3. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= It's all your fault, this Catastrophe! If a genius were to create a device, granting all humanity's wishes The world would be at peace. And then? A state of boycotting the all-knowing, drawn by the aroma of that fruit Completely taken in, by a mechanical god Hey, look, look! A grand invention! A new item to grant every wish A competition of insatiable desire A reality laid bare A gathering crowd "What? I never expected..." Limply A wind-up god the fruit having been too sweet The flood of wishes are honestly wow it's just so much Holding me and crying "I never expected..." I'm not going to listen It was ineviteble It's all your fault, this Catastrophe! Smeared in craving and desire. A miracle gotten by dragging oneself through filth Dissapearing, becoming transparent, making predictions, trying to reset It's meaningless "Shift the blame to another" Transmission, Propogation, a Coping method A victimizing battle is naturally expected. It's creator is me Hey look, look! A great villian! A defiler driving people mad with miracles All out war caused by the public's state-of-mind An anemic longing A gathering crowd "What? I never expected..." Limply A wind-up god the fruit having been too sweet Through nothing is left, you still try to scoop some out to fill yourself What do I want to do? Hey, even if you say "But I believed" You really don't, do you? It's inevitable Is it my fault? This Catastrophe If I can do it again, that's what I'll do Having become non-existant, that's what I'll do I know that I've become something like that Surely even an empty world has more value than the present And yet it's dear to me Limply A Wind-up god Before the world's sustenance becomes mechanical in this way, "Kill me" Only seeing more wonderful 3-D dreams and yet, I cannot reach you A wind-up god the fruit having been too sweet I can't take this anymore Everyone, please stay well Now, for the next point, this for the young boys Take your jokes and sweet drinks in moderation Well then, farewell. See you again someday References }} Category:Songs